Shadow of the Crystal City
by Shebakoby
Summary: The Black Moon Clan tries to take control of Crystal Tokyo by taking control of the Decepticons.


A shadowy figure, enveloped in a blue luminescent hooded robe was passing his dark human-shaped hands over a glowing crystal orb.

"Rubeus, come here," the Wise Man commanded.

"What is it, Wise Man?"

"I have had a vision that may help us to take total control of Crystal Tokyo in the Future," the Wise Man stated.

"Oh?" Rubeus asked.

"So far we've been trying to take control of Crystal Tokyo by capturing individual Crystal Points here in the present. That task is not proceeding according to plan. The Four Sisters haven't managed to take a single one."

"It's those silly Sailor Scouts," Rubeus began.

"Silence!" the Wise Man shouted, "Allow me to finish. This plan is so ingenious even the Sailor Scouts will not be able to stop us. There is _NO_ way they can even attempt to try."

"What do you mean?" Rubeus wondered.

"Observe," the Wise Man told him, and an image formed in the glowing crystal orb. It showed Megatron, the Decepticons, and the Constructicons.

"Wait-I recognize those green robots," Rubeus realized.

"Of course you do," the Wise Man said, "They are the ones who will build Crystal Tokyo, a thousand years in the Future. But now, they are evil. If we infuse them with Nega-Moon energy, they will be our Nega-Slaves. Then Crystal Tokyo will also be ours. Infusing an already evil robot with Nega-Moon energy shouldn't be too difficult, and the Sailor Scouts would not dare to help one of the greatest threats to the planet Earth."

"Greatest threats besides the Nega-Moon, you mean," Rubeus commented with an evil snicker.

"Go now. Command the Sisters to find a way to enslave all the Decepticons. With them at our command, we can finally destroy that interfering Moon Brat," the Wise Man finished.

***xxx***

"Avery, what are you doing with _MY_ lipstick?" Prizma shouted angrily.

" _Your_ lipstick?" Avery shot back, "It just so happens that I got an identical color during my last shopping trip. You must have misplaced yours."

"That shade doesn't even suit you!" Prizma countered.

Rubeus stepped into the dark Mirror room that two of the sisters were arguing in. "Enough!" he snapped, "Avery, Prizma, I have a mission for you. Now listen carefully..."

***xxx***

"Now, explain to me what we're doing in this abandoned warehouse," Avery wanted to know.

"It's simple," Prizma stated, "All we have to do is make it look like a Power Plant. Then we give off massive energy readings. The Decepticons won't be able to resist it."

"And when they come to steal the energy, all they'll be making is cubes full of Nega-Moon Energy," Avery realized.

"Right," Prizma gloated, "And one sip of that Nega-Energon will make them our slaves. Now let's get to work."

***xxx***

The sisters didn't have to wait long for the Decepticons to show up. Quickly they hid themselves.

"Fill the energon cubes!" Megatron ordered.

"This is strange," Starscream stated, "The entire power plant is deserted. This doesn't feel right. It's like we're walking into a trap."

"Nonsense, Starscream," Megatron laughed, "The flesh creatures merely anticipated our approach and fled before we got here."

"I didn't see anybody running," Skywarp piped up, but he was ignored. Pretty soon he was joining Thundercracker, Rumble, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet-who were already starting to fill the energon cubes.

"Now we need to sap their strength so they'll need to drink that Nega-Energon," Prizma whispered. She created some energy waves that were designed to weaken the Decepticons.

"Ooooh, I'm startin' to feel woozy," Skywarp complained, "I must need refuelling." He picked up one of the cubes and drank from it. In fact, most of the other Decepticons did-including Megatron. The minute a Decepticon had drank from a cube, a strange, dark shadow hung over each one. They started walking around aimlessly. Starscream, who had been standing and supervising the whole process, noticed.

"I have a _REALLY_ bad feeling about this," he told Thrust and Ramjet.

"Yeah, it looks like something's wrong with the guys," Thrust commented.

Dirge had just picked up a cube and was about to drink from it when Starscream realized what was causing the problem. Quickly he shot the cube. Instead of exploding like a normal energon cube, it merely exuded black shadowy energy as it shattered.

Dirge was indignant. "Hey, wha'd you do _THAT_ for?" he asked crossly.

"Something's wrong with the energon!" Starscream shrieked.

"Oh no, those four aren't co-operating!" Avery groaned.

"No matter," Prizma said. She stepped from behind a wall and stood in front of the Decepticons.

"Slaves!" Prizma ordered, "Take those cubes to the Constructicons! And make sure they drink from them! And when they have, bring them back here!"

" _Yessss massster..._ " the zombied-out Deceptions murmured, and they obeyed.

Starscream stared in complete shock. "A _HUMAN_ is controlling them? I'll put a stop to that!" he fumed, and fired his null ray. Prizma noticed, and teleported out of the way just in time.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" Prizma shouted, and fired her Dark Lightning. It hit Starscream and knocked him backwards into a wall.

"ARROGANT FLESH CREATURE! _AAAAAAAGH_!" Starscream shouted.

Avery appeared beside her sister. "You can call us all the names you want, but the fact is that we now control your friends, and there's not a _thing_ you can do to stop us."

"Do you think we should warn Scrapper about the bad energon?" Ramjet asked.

"Why bother, he won't listen," Dirge said.

"No, I'll order the Constructicons here. Let's see how those two flesh creatures fare against Devastator!" Starscream told them.

***xxx***

Raye was in her temple in front of the huge bonfire. " _O Great Fire_ ," she invoked, " _Please give me a vision. I know the Nega-Moon is up to something!_ _ **Show me**_ _!_ "

A vision flashed before Raye's eyes. In the flames of the Sacred Fire, she saw Avery and Prizma at the phony power plant. Quickly she rushed off to change into her street clothes. Then she headed for Serena's house. While she was running, she used her communicator to contact Lita, Meena, Serena, and Amy. "Hurry up-meet me at Serena's place! Something's happening-something BIG!"

"What's all this about, Raye?" Lita asked.

"I had a vision. Two of the Wierd Sisters are up to something in one of the old abandoned warehouses," Raye explained.

"Then we'd better get there quickly," Luna decided.

***xxx***

"Well, any luck?" Dirge asked Starscream.

"It's no use-my communicator is down," Starscream sighed, "I can't contact Scrapper or anyone else."

Soon the other Decepticons returned-with the Constructicons. All of them were under the NegaMoon spell.

"I have an idea!" Avery piped up suddenly, "We could use those Decepticons to kidnap that Moon brat Rini!"

Prizma turned to the Nega-energy infused Decepticons. "Send someone to catch Rini," she ordered, and projected an image of the tiny pink-haired girl. Soundwave immediately responded.

"Laserbeak-eject. Operation, capture." He ejected Laserbeak, who was also under the NegaMoon's control. He flew off quickly.

***xxx***

Rini was walking down the street with Darien and her Luna Ball. Suddenly Laserbeak saw her, and grabbed her. " _AAAAAAGHHH! DARIEN,_ _ **HELP ME**_ **!**!" Rini cried.

"RINI!" Darien exclaimed, and tried to pursue, but Laserbeak was too fast.

***xxx***

Laserbeak returned to the Sisters and deposited Rini at their feet. "Let me go!" Rini insisted.

"Not until you give us the Crystal," Prizma stated.

Starscream and the others were mystified.

"What Crystal are they talking about?" Starscream wondered aloud, "Wait! Now's our chance!" He aimed and fired at Avery. But Prizma saw him and quickly put up an energy forcefield. Starscream looked on in disbelief as his laser blast was deflected-and it came right back at him!

" _AAAAAAAAGH_!" Starscream shrieked.

"Are we _still_ having trouble with them?!" Avery snapped, "Droid Mechanica, come forth!" A cloud of dark smoke appeared on the ground in front of Rini and the two Sisters, and coalesced into a metallic female humanoid form. It was a smooth silver color.

"At your command," the creature responded, in a flanged semi-electronic female voice.

"We have no use for these Decepticons. Get rid of them," Avery ordered.

Mechanica raised her arms, and the forearms up to the elbow started glowing. Their shape changed, and when the light faded, instead of arms were two laser pulse-cannons.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ramjet shouted, and charged towards the tiny human-sized droid.

The pulse cannons fired, hitting Ramjet dead center. It threw him back into the wall. He lay still and did not move.

"Ramjet, get up!" Thrust called out, in a panic. No response.

Dirge's muffled voice came from beneath the fallen Decepticon.

"Get him off me!" Dirge demanded. Both Starscream and Thrust dragged Ramjet aside.

"I don't believe it! That _THING_ knocked out Ramjet!" Thrust exclaimed.

"Then let _ME_ knock _IT_ out," Starscream said resolutely, and fired his Null ray.

Mechanica cackled as the blast reflected off a forcefield in front of her. Starscream had to quickly dodge his own Null ray blast. Mechanica fired her pulse cannons again, this time hitting Thrust. Dirge and Starscream watched in dismay as he went down. Pretty soon they were being kept busy dodging blasts as well. But then, Dirge tripped, and Starscream ended up falling too.

"Say goodbye!" Mechanica said, with an evil chuckle. She prepared to fire again. Suddenly, a red rose struck her.

"Who did that?" she demanded.

Rini looked up. "Tuxedo Mask!" she called out.

"Rini, are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I will be, just get me out of here!" Rini told him.

"You're not going anywhere," Prizma retorted.

"I think you'd better get a second opinion," a familiar voice shouted.

" **SAILOR MOON**!" Avery and Prizma exclaimed together.

Five figures had appeared in the doorway. As they came forward, their features became apparent. It was Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts-along with the cats, Luna and Artemis.

"I won't tell you Weird Sisters again- ** _LET RINI GO_**!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Fine. Just TRY and take her," Prizma laughed, "Decepticons- _ATTACK THE SAILOR SCOUTS_!"

"Uh-oh!" Sailor Moon said. All the Nega-zombied Decepticons turned and faced the Sailor Scouts-weapons raised.

" _MERCURY ICE STORM-_ _ **BLAST**_!" Sailor Mercury shouted, and leveled a blast of ice towards the Decepticons. They all were frozen in their tracks.

"Blast! Never send a robot to do a droid's job. Mechanica, _GET THEM_!" Prizma fumed. The droid turned its attention from Starscream and Dirge, and instead opened fire on Sailor Moon and the others with her pulse cannons. Quickly the Scouts jumped out of the way.

" _VENUS LOVE CHAIN-_ _ **ENCIRCLE**_!" Sailor Venus shouted. The chain of little energy-hearts just bounced off the droid.

" _MARS CELESTIAL FIRE-_ _ **SURROUND**_!" Sailor Mars' Fire Rings had no effect either.

"MY TURN! _JUPITER THUNDERCLAP-_ _ **ZAP**_!" Sailor Jupiter called out. The ball of lightning zapped Mechanica, causing her to cry out. Tuxedo Mask took this opportunity to jump down and grab Rini. He then headed for the exit.

Sailor Mars took out an evil-charm. " _I CALL UPON THE POWER OF MARS! FIREBALLS-_ _ **CHARGE**_ **!**!" She threw the slip of paper at Mechanica, and it settled on the droid's forehead.

"I can't move!" Mechanica exclaimed.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted.

Sailor Moon got out her Moon Scepter. " ** _MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION_**!" A spinning crescent moon emanated from the Jewel at the top of the Scepter and hit Mechanica. She screamed, and turned into what looked like a pile of very fine sand that looked like pure clear crystal. A green gem with the dark upside-down crescent moon-the symbol of the Nega-Moon-sat atop the pile. The green color faded to grey and the Nega-moon symbol disappeared.

"Let's get out of here!" Avery said. She and Prizma teleported away.

Now that the droid had been destroyed, the Decepticons that had been under Nega-Moon control were now back to normal-and Sailor Mercury's Ice Storm attack had thawed.

"What happened?" Megatron moaned. He seemed temporarily disoriented-as did the others.

"We should probably book it out of here too," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Wait," Sailor Mercury said, "We can't go without destroying the rest of those cubes." She indicated a small stack of Nega-energy cubes that the Decepticons had left behind.

"Right," Sailor Mars said, " _MARS CELESTIAL FIRE-_ _ **SURROUND**_!" The fire rings shattered all the cubes.

Megatron suddenly came to life. "NO! **THE ENERGON CUBES**!" he hollered, "Constructicons- ** _MERGE_**!" Scrapper and the others obeyed, and soon Devastator towered before the Sailor Scouts.

"Decepticons, **_ATTACK_**!" Megatron ordered.

Sailor Mars got out some more evil-charms. " _I CALL ON THE POWER OF MARS-_ _ **FIREBALLS, CHARGE**_!" She threw the evil-charms at the attacking Decepticons, including Devastator. None of them could move now. Sailor Moon got out her Scepter and was about to use it.

" _MOON SCEPTRE_..."

" _WAIT, SAILOR MOON!_ _ **STOP**_ **!**!" Rini ran from beside Tuxedo Mask towards Sailor Moon.

"What?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You _CAN'T_ destroy Devastator!" Rini insisted.

"Why not?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"My mommy told me that the Constructicons built the Crystal City-in the future! They can't build it if you destroy them now!" Rini cried.

"Then what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter wanted to know.

"Try using your Crystal to heal them," Luna suggested.

"And _HURRY_!" Artemis added.

Sailor Moon opened her locket, revealing the Silver Crystal. " ** _MOON CRYSTAL HEALING POWER_**!" Three beams of pink energy emanated from the Silver Crystal, and spread out. The light reached all the Decepticons, including the fallen Thrust and Ramjet.

"That light...it makes me feel _strange_ ," Devastator said, and separated back into individual Constructicons.

"Look!" Luna shouted. For the phony power plant could now be seen for what it truly was-an empty abandoned warehouse.

"Megatron, we've been _tricked_!" Starscream shouted, "This isn't a power plant at all!"

Ramjet and Thrust stirred, and slowly sat up.

"Ohhhhhh..." Ramjet moaned.

"What?! Who tricked us?" Megatron growled.

"Some humans with strange powers," Starscream said, "They had all of you under their total control from the minute you drank that phony energon!"

"Actually they really aren't human, exactly," Sailor Moon spoke up.

Megatron turned and glared at the Sailor Scouts. "Oh, and who are they then?" Megatron wanted to know.

"They're from the Nega-Moon. They're trying to rule our universe!" Artemis told him.

"Really. _NO ONE_ rules this universe but me!" Megatron growled.

"Sailor Moon, I thought you healed them," Sailor Mars said.

"So did I," Sailor Moon mused.

"There must have been too many of them for you to heal all the way through," Luna realized, "It got rid of whatever Nega-Moon energy is left, but they're still the way they were before. Be careful."

"We'd better go," Tuxedo Mask suggested. He took Rini and headed off. Rini was staring at the Constructicons as she was being carried away. They stared back, mostly out of curiosity. It made Scrapper uncomfortable and he had to look away.

Megatron gazed at the surroundings for a bit. He decided that because the Sailor Scouts had freed him and the others from the Nega-Moon's control, he would not fight them today.

"Decepticons, return to base!" he finally ordered.

One by one the Decepticons headed into the air-the Seekers transforming into their jet modes as they left. Thrust paused before takeoff.

"Thanks for helping us," he said to the Sailor Scouts. Halfway into midair he checked himself. " _WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING? WHAT WAS I THINKING? I MUST BE GOING CRAZY_!" he shouted to himself, shaking his head while holding it, before he transformed.

Sailor Moon and the others began laughing hysterically. Sailor Venus turned towards Artemis. "Do you think the Decepticons will ever leave behind their life of evil?" she asked.

"Only time will tell," said Artemis, "As for the healing, if we're ever going to use it on Decepticons at all, we should do it individually or in small groups. The Healing worked on Katzey and Bertie. Who knows-maybe someday we can use the Crystal to bring peace to the entire Universe eventually."

"Well there's one thing we do know. Sometime between now and a thousand years from now, the Constructicons will finally be fully healed," Sailor Moon said.

"That's a day we all wish would come sooner rather than later," Luna stated hopefully.

-The End


End file.
